


Shadowy Meeting

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Clint's day off he goes to the park for a walk. What happens when a young woman catches his attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowy Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the TowerParty flashfic challenge round two. This story can be a stand alone story or this story can be part of a series. If you are interested in it being a series just let me know and I will continue writing this story.

Clint looked up to see gray clouds formed overhead. He zipped up his black leather jacket; should have brought an umbrella. Today was his day off, and Clint could relax. Clint really couldn't rest due to the fact of the line of work he was doing. Anything could happen at any minute. He had to be ready even on his day off. He was going to head back to the Avengers Tower in a bit. He didn't want to get caught out in the rain. He had decided to go for a stroll in the park. There weren't every many people in the park today. 

His eyes caught a young woman who sat underneath a large tree. She had a picnic blanket on the ground, and the food was set out in front of her. By the look of it, there was more food then just for herself. Clint headed her direction when he was closer to her he cleared his throat as not to startled her. The young woman looked up to see him.

"Hello." the young woman said. The young woman wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked her; he knew something was wrong.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." 

"I know you don't know me, but I am a great listener if you need someone to talk to," Clint said before he realized the words were out of his mouth before he thought of them.

The young woman looked up at him. She didn't say anything for a few moments. Clint was about to leave when she spoke.

"My ex-boyfriend just got off the phone with me. He told me he was getting married to my best friend. I'm upset because they kept their relationship secret from me. Now they sprung on me they are getting married. I made this picnic so my best friend and I could catch up, but there no way that's happening now." 

Clint knew this might be a long story, so he sat down across from her. The food in between them gave them some space. He was going to let her talk for however long she needed to talk.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Clint said. He hoped by saying that she didn't shut down.

"It's their lost. I am not about to cry over spilled milk. Do you want to eat some of this, if not then I am going to give it away." 

"Sure," Clint said. 

Clint reached over and picked up a sandwich and took a bite out of it. He had chewed for a few moment before he swallowed it. He watched the young woman make herself a plate; they ate in silent. It was about half an hour before they were done eating. Clint knew it was time to go when she started to pack up her things. 

"Thanks for listening to my problem. By the way, my name is Ava Paris. If you ever come by Shattered Café, I'll buy you a drink as a thank you." Ava said with a smile on her face. 

"If I do, you'll know," Clint said. He watched her walk away. It wasn't until she had disappeared did Clint realized he never gave her his name. A drop of water hit his face he looked up and felt a light drizzle coming down. Clint headed back to the Avengers Tower his mind was on the young woman who he had met.


End file.
